


Night Storm

by orphan_account



Series: Love Storm [1]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tails have no idea what to do when a knocked out hedgehog appears in his backyard in the middle of a storm.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Shadow the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower/Shadow the Hedgehog
Series: Love Storm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Night Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs in Sonic Boom universe, I know that they are enemy's there, but I just love this shipp.  
> It doesn't have any romance, but if you guys wanted I can make a part two.  
> Shails deserves attention for being such a rare shipp.

It was after their last battle. Tails was sitting on the couth with a huge pain on his back, and suddenly, someone fell into his backyard making a loud sound. That was enough to make him get up and run out of his house, surprisingly founding a black hedgehog nocked out on the mud.

And then, here we are, with a anxious Tails sitting next to his bed, observing a Shadow who still sleeping.  
In these times, Tails just wished he was a villain, they don't bring enemies into their houses because they're worried of then passing out on they backyard. They just leave there without any heavy conscience.  
But of course, he was a hero, he has to do something.

The idea of calling Sonic passes through his head, but when he was trying to get the communicator, Shadow holds his arm and pushes him into the bed.

"If you call that stupid blue hedgehog, im gonna throw you off the window" 

With the shock of being moved so quickly, Tails stayed some minutes quiet and just looking into Shadow red eyes.

"You can't do that, this is my house" This was the weirdest answer that Shadow was received after giving a threat.

He drops Tails arm, and lays down covering himself.

"An.... Are you okay?"

Tails asks, but Shadow doesn't answer.

"OK then..."

The fox gets off his bed and goes to the closet to get more sheets for himself (and a little bit for Shadow)  
He covers Shadow up carefully and then goes to the sofa, laying there after turning the lights off.  
Shadow seems tired enough to making something bad, but even with no dangerous, Tails turned on the TV to get distracted enough for the tiredness, but he sleeped fifteen minutes later.

What a great vigilant.

Shadow though before sleeping after a long time.

In the next morning, Tails wakes up with Sonic shaking his shoulder.

"Hey, buddy, it's two PM, did you sleep watching TV again?"

Confused, Tails open his eyes and looks to Sonic.

"Yeah, I think so..."

The memories from last night hits him, making him waking up completely and looking for Shadow around his house.  
He stands up and looks into his bed, finding no mud in it, and it seems like the washing machine was used. 

Everything was pretty clean.

At least Shadow wasn't a bad guest.

As the day was passing by, a question keeps passing into Sonic's head.

If Tails was watching TV before sleeping, who the hell turned off the TV????


End file.
